The Treasure Pendant
by sleeepy-rose
Summary: Wendy Darling was a hostage on Hooks ship. Pan has a pendant which Hooks needs to find a steeped in legend treasure. Pan however refuses to give it to Hook. What he doesn t know is that he is only in possession of a useless dupe. Wendy finds herself drawn between her mother role for the lost boys and the desire of adventure that Hook could fulfill her if she plays it right….
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_**A/N: It is my very first fan-fiction and english is not my ****mother tongue … so please kill with kindness ;)**_

.

.

.

**The Treasure Pendant**

**Prologue**

.

.

"Until you give me what I want, Peter, I shall keep your beloved Wendy on board of my ship."

Hook walked towards Peter, the sand strand grinding under his heavy leather boots, grinning at him, knowing Pan was trapped.

The gorgeous Wendy Darling was his weakness, the loving caretaking mother figure the boy never had. She is the only lost girl on this island and takes care of the lost boys for years now. Because of her still childlike spirit and the heart of a true believer, which gets rarer and rarer with every year passing by, Pan felt so incredibly drawn to her.

Weeks ago he made a trade with the mermaids in which he took possession of a pendant which is needed, so says it the legend to open a treasure more valuable than gold, more precious than a flower in the desert even more mesmerizing than the northern lights.

Pans face switched from being totally pissed off to a neutral expression. "Well, Killian, you will understand that I can not do this. Trading the key to the biggest treasure in this, maybe all realms against a girl? You should know me better by know. I can have another one like her in a blink, if I want to" Hook didn't deter from it.

It is nothing but a bluff. He was sure Pan will relent; it is just a question of time. "You have until tomorrow sunset to bring me the pendant.

After that deadline Wendy will pay for it." He lifts his hook as an unspoken thread and there was nothing but cold in his voice.

He wants Pans vivid imagination to go crazy about the things he might do to his deary. Not a bit of Killian showing up at this just the villain caption Hook, the pirate captain the world knows and fears. For a split of a second he thought he actually saw fear in Pans eyes. "I could not care less" was all Pan replied and walked off in the thick jungle.

Back on the Jolly Roger Hook made his way up to his cabin where he found Wendy still sleeping from the poppy dust he used to kidnap her.

.

.

**…story continues….**

**So this is the prologue of my first fan fiction , yaaay. The following chapters will be longer, promise :) I just want to lay the ground stone for it. **


	2. Chapter 1:Welcome aboard the Jolly Roger

**A/N: The Wendy in my story is older than in the TV show. Here she is a teen/young adult and not a child anymore :)**

**.**

**Chapter 1: ****Welcome aboard the Jolly Roger**

**.**

**.**

Wendy is slowly waking up, still dizzy from the poppy dust.

It took her a while to remember what happened and to recognize where she is situated now. Her last memory is Hook pinching his hook to her throat from behind her back at the

bat hollows and telling her to follow him on his ship. If she cooperates he wouldn't harm her.

Of course she didn't coöperate. He is a trust unworthy pirate.

She cursed herself to go to that place but it is the only place where the red-night-daisies grow.

Dried and mixed with a pinch of poppy dust they are the best medicine for nightmare-bothered boys.

Wendy bit in Hooks arm and tried to run off. It was useless. Especially when he is wearing all the leather.

He twirled her around and pushed her easily to the ground and sprinkled the dust right in her face. She trailed off to the dreamland immediately.

And now she is on his ship. She turns her aching head and sees him lingering in a chair across the bed. "Good to see you waking up, love."

He stands up and walks towards the bed. "I'm not your love, stop calling me that. Why did you kidnap me?" Wendy spat which made him stop right in front of her.

"Pan has something I want and to get him to hand it over to me I need you, love. He will be here by tomorrow sunset. Get up you must be hungry"

She doesn't fancy to follow his orders but the starving feeling is stronger. So she does what she is told. She regrets it immediately.

The dizzy feeling is overwhelming; luckily Hook catches her before she could hit the ground. "The ground is unstable" Wendy mumbles.

"Although we are on a ship it's not the ground that's unstable. Still dizzy from the poppy dust, aren't you?" He took her in his arms and placed her gently back on the bad.

He sits down next to her with their bodies slightly touching. Wendy backs off a bit. Hook so close makee her feel uncomfortable.

"What makes you believe he will give you the pendant?" Wendy asks feeling slightly better. "How do you know it's the pendant I'm looking for?"

He leans forward while asking and places his arm on the other side of her body. This is the first time she is really looking at him.

He is the total opposite of Pan. Hook is a tall man with black hair and a stubbly beard. His skin is fair and a so nice contrast to his hair.

His face structure is sharp. And then his eyes: A dark blue that makes you feel completely lost in them, a blue that makes you wish to never look at something else.

The mermaids were clearly not exaggerating about his good looks. Wendy feels her cheeks blush when she catches herself to stare at him.

She quickly looks away and tries to gather her thoughts. She clears her throat before she could answer him.

"The pendant is the key to the biggest treasure in the world and, well, you are a pirate. One plus one equals two. Was quite simple."

Hook gave her a smile that made her stomach tremble. "Aye than we shall not waste time to talk about it."

First Wendy thinks he would close the gap between them and kiss her but instead he just stands up. "What happens to me if he won't give it to you tomorrow or at all?"

Wendy wasn't really sure if she wishes to know the answer to it. " I thought you were such a clever girl. If he doesn't hand it over to me tomorrow I will simply take it from him."

She feels relieved since he could also torture her to bring Pan to his knees. "And I will keep you of course, love." Wendy wants to replies something sharp but she can't thing of anything.

Arguing won't get her anyway. She will think of an escape plan once the power of the damn poppy dusk is gone for good. Though she felt the dizziness coming back.

That isn't good at all for her. Especially because Pan isn't in possession of the pendant. She is. She asked the mermaids for a duplicate and switched it with the original.

Pan already has too much power and gods know what he is capable of with such a treasure. What ever that exactly is and if it even exits.

All known about it are contra dictionary stories.

"If you are already feeling better you could join me for dinner". The meal doesn't take long. Wendy is so hungry she devours the meat and bread in front of her in no time.

"Let me explain to you how things go on my ship. I'm the captain that means you have to follow my every order. In front of my crew you always address me as captain.

You stay only for one day and you are still recovering from the poppy dust. That means you don't have duties such as cleaning or cooking. All you do is staying in this cabin.

Understood girl?" He stands up from the table and was now hovering over her. She also stands up for being more equal.

"Yes. And if you want me to address you as captain than you should call me by my name: Wendy. And I'm a woman not a girl.

I would appreciate if you would stop treating me as such or a runaway or whatever." She tries to look self-confident while saying it and to not look away. She fails completely.

"Be careful what you wish for, Wendy." Hook steppes so close that she could feel his breath on her lips. It is delicious and makes her body shiver.

Before she could think about all the million facts why this is an incredibly stupid idea she stands on her tiptoes slings her arms around his neck and kisses him.

Hook lifts her up immediately and sets her on the table.

**.**

**…story continues...**

**.**

**.**

**I'd be happy if you let me know what you think about the first chapter :)**


End file.
